Radiation and moisture curable coatings are well known in the art and are desirable because they provide finishes which tend to be tough and abrasion resistant. Nevertheless, when these surfaces are exposed to wear, particularly as floor coverings, scratches and gouges are created; therefore, much time and effort have been spent by industry to develop materials which will demonstrate improved durability and cleanability.